


Amorra Week: Mythology (Psyche/Eros)

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Masks, Mythology - Freeform, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is married, but she is forbidden from ever trying to look upon her husband's face. Based on the myth of Psyche and Eros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorra Week: Mythology (Psyche/Eros)

Can you forgive me, my husband, for longing to look upon your face? I was uneasy at first with the unchanging mask that watched me. I knew your body and form so well, but never once did you remove the mask when I might have seen you. I think sometimes, that it is strange to love a man without a face, but I surely did. Your manner, your words, everything could only endear you further to me. I soon grew to love the sound of your footstep, the touch of your hand. In the darkest night the mask was cast aside, and I knew you as any woman may know a man. You carried me to heights of pleasure that no mortal could deserve, and I slept in your arms certain that I was the most fortunate woman in the world.

Do you blame me for the curiosity that grew to consume me? I tried as I could to ignore the questions from my friends and family about the man I had married. The horrifying stories and wild speculations could not change the fact that I loved you with my whole heart. But sometimes I lay awake for hours and wondered why your own wife might never look upon your face. In turns, I regret and rejoice that I chose that day to hide the lantern in our chamber. When I knew you slept, I brought it to the bedside.

Husband, the scars do not make you less beautiful to me. I had guessed that you concealed something and I was prepared for far worse. If they have affected me, it is only that I admire you all the more for having the strength to live through such an injury. I stole my one look, and I was satisfied. I would have put it out of my mind for ever. I only bent to give you one soft kiss, and that was the moment that I spilled a single drop of oil.

I do not blame you for your reaction. The fault is entirely mine. It was the one thing you asked of me, and I betrayed your trust. I only ask that you will hear my words, understand the true regret I feel. I apologize to you with my whole being, everything I have to offer. I beg you to return to me, for however your heart has hardened against me, I will never cease to love you as I always have.


End file.
